Here Kitty, Kitty
by CoCo1996
Summary: I was watching 'Batman Returns' with Cat Woman, and the Penguin, and I just couldn't help my over-active imagenation. Twilight meets Batman folks. Full summary inside. Just give it try, it's good! Lemony one-shot! Used to be titled 'Kitty Love!


Kitty Love

_Summary: Edward is a reporter in Gothem City. Cat Woman has been popping up all over the place. What should happen when he goes into a dark alley on Christmas eve? Forget puppy love, this is kitty love!_

"Good night, Ali. Merry Christmas." I called. She smiled, waved at me and Jasper, who was juggling about five boxes of Chinese take-out for his very pregnant wife, managed to call out,

"Merry Christmas Edward!"

"Call me as soon as the squirt is coming." I instructed. Alice chuckled.

"Sure thing, Ed. Merry Christmas." she called. I smiled for my little sister and headed out of the office.

"Oh, Edward!" Alice called. I turned.

"Is it time?!" I yelled in a panic.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"No dummy. Have you seen the news this week?" she asked.

"No, not really. Why?"

"There's _another_ new villan in Gothem." Jasper said. I cocked my eyebrow.

"Well that's not new. What's so special about this guy that people are actually excited about him?" I asked. Jasper finally lay down the boxes with a sigh and tossed me a newspaper. I caught it and saw the bold headline on the front page.

**CAT-TASTROPHY! NEW VILLAIN STALKING GOTHEM!**

"'Cat-tastrophy'? Jesus, can't they make up better headlines? What's with the cat thing?" I asked, looking up at them.

"Well, this new villain is actually a she. Calls herself Cat Woman. And according to a witness, well, victim, the guy was hanging upside down on a telephone pole, she's the hottest criminal Gothem's ever seen. Said he saw a black cat before she ambushed him."

Alice smacked him with a magazine.

"Ow! He said it, not me, babe." he defended himself. I rolled my eyes and scanned through the article, and I had to admit, I was impressed.

This Cat Woman had managed to blow up the bank vault and single-handedly steal half the money in there. Then she'd stolen thousands of dollars in jewels from Tiffany's without tripping a single alarm.

"Hm. She's pretty good for a fresh criminal." I commented.

"Psh, our Grandma could steal more than that cat." Alice snorted, examining her nails. I smirked.

"Is someone jealous?" I said in that baby voice I knew she hated. She scowled at me fiercly.

"Of that criminal? In your dreams, bro." she said, blowing it off. I knew you shouldn't get pregnant women mad, but I just couldn't help myself.

"Alright you two, break it up. Think of the baby, babe." Jasper cooed to her. She rolled her eyes at her husband.

"Jazz, the little one's fine. It's the freaked out daddy I'm worried about." she said. I covered my laugh with a cough and threw the newspaper onto a table.

"Well, I should get going. See you guys tomorrow."

"See ya Edward." Jazz called.

I zipped up my thick jacket and took the elevator down.

I was just a block away from my street, but then I looked up and saw the ally right in front of my apartment. I shrugged; I wanted to get out of the snow, so I might as well save myself the torment.

I turned around and started walking down the ally. Then I heard a soft little meow. I looked around. Then a sleek black cat stepped into the glow of the streetlight. Suddenly I remembered what Jasper said at Alice and his place.

_Said he saw a black cat before she ambushed him... _

My breathing sped up and I looked around, looking for any black tails or moving shadows. I turned to run, but I saw a curvy figure blocking the other side of the ally.

"Hello, gorgeous." said a sultry, almost purring voice. I swallowed hard and backed away, only to jump at the cat's violent hiss.

"Down, darling. This one's a keeper." said the

woman who was now stalking gracefully towards me.

"Alright I don't know who you are, but I'd appreciate it if you'd just let me go on my way." I said in a slightly shakey voice. She laughed quietly, the way a sexy, foxy evil spy does in an action movie. She came into the light, and what a fox she was!

Her curves were in all the right places, her legs seemed to go on forever in those five-inch, thigh-high black leather boots. Her suit was black leather and riddled with silver stitches. Her mask had two pointy cat ears and big eye sockets. Her gloves were elbow-legnth and had actual silver, two-inch claws on the fingers. A long whip was tied around her perfect waist. I looked at her face. Her eyes were surrounded in black eyeshadow and her lips were bright red.

Her eyes were huge and brown with just a hint of gold freckles in there. I could feel myself going hard, and I was glad my trench coat was knee- length.

"I don't think so darling. I've been having cravings, you look like you can satisfy them." she purred, cocking a perfect, thin brow. I swallowed again and looked at the other end of the ally.

The snap of a whip and suddenly my legs were wiped out from under me. I looked up at her. How she'd gotten there so fast was beyond me.

She kneeled beside me and leaned in close.

"Don't try to run from me, boy. This cat has faster legs than anyone you'll ever know."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." I gasped sarcasticlly. She chuckled and leaned in even closer. Her eye burned caramel in the darkness.

"Who are you?" she asked. I gulped and scrambled for a fake name. The lightbulb went off over my head.

"James McCoy." I lied, using the name of my cousin, James. She smirked and leaned in.

When our lips met, a spark was started in me. And the, like holding a burning match to gasoline, it blazed like a forest fire and filled me. I clutched her waist to pull her closer. She moaned against my mouth and I flicked my tounge against her full lower lip. She immedietly gave me entrance and I explored her hot little mouth.

I could feel her dragging those claws down my sides and I heard the slight tearing of cloth. She grabbed my collar and pulled me up. I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her down with me onto the snow. She straddled my waist and dragged her claws down my legs.

I yelled when I felt them pierce my skin. She pulled back, smirking. Then she did a backflip and I jumped up. She was already halfway up the fire escape on one of the buildings. She flipped herself onto the the top and dissapered.

I shook my head and looked down at my leg. It was bleeding a little and my pants were ripped open. I stood with one last look at the building and limped home.

Thankfully, the lounge to my apartment complex was empty and no one was in the elevetor or hall.

I got into my apartment and limped to my bedroom. Imagen the shock I got when I saw a slim figure lounging on my big bed.

"No fucking way." I mumbled as she rose and came into the light. A thick curl had slipped out of her mask and was hanging next to her eyes. It was rich brown and looked like a piece of side bangs.

"How the hell did you find my apartment?" I demanded. She smiled and tossed me something. I caught it; it was my wallet. I looked up at her.

"I checked the address but I just decided to follow you..._Edward._" she chuckled. I glared and threw the wallet onto my dresser. She leaned against my bedpost and smiled at me wickedly.

"Sorry about your leg, I couldn't help myself." she said, obviously not meaning it at all. She walked towards the window, and shut the curtains.

I stayed very still since I couldn't see a thing, but I could hear her heels clicking softly on my wood floor. Towards me.

Her hands were suddenly on my chest and she pushed me back until my back met the door. I felt her slipping my coat from shoulders and I tentavely wrapped my arms around her waist. Her lips met mine again and the spark from before was ignited again.

I heard leather hit the floor and then her soft, bare fingers were unbuttoning my shirt slowly, teasing me. I got to work with the long line of buttons along the back of her suit. As soon as I was finished, I went back up and felt her silky smooth skin under my finger tips. I eased it from her shoulders until I grazed a bra strap. I sped up in removing the offending article from most of her torso and she slipped her arms from it, going to wrap them around my neck instead. She wound her fingers into my untamable mane of hair and sighed against my lips. I peeled off the leather from her body and was stalled by her boots. I groaned but stopped for a second to silently ask permission. She gasped when I attacked her neck with bites and kisses. I took that as a yes and crouched down to kiss her flat naval and cup her hip in my free hand. The other was busy with slowly lowering the zipper on her impressive boots. I got it down to her ankle and she eased her impossibly long leg out of it. I cupped her calf and felt the leather pants still covering it. I busied myself with getting her other leg out of it's boot. I kissed my way up her thigh and hip, standing to meet her lips again. She must've taken the mask off, because I felt a thick mess of curls in my hands when I went to pull her lips closer.

She pulled away for a second to whisper my name, and I snapped.

I ripped off my shirt and pushed her towards the bed. By some miracle, I didn't push her into the bedposts and she pulled me with her onto the soft mattress.

I ran my hands through her silky curls and moved to slip her bra straps from her shoulders. She was driving me crazy with her roaming hands, which were tracing my chest.

She lightly dragged her nails over my nipples, making me moan in pain and pleasure. I rushed to get her undo her bra clasp and she gasped as I swooped down to catch her nipple in my mouth. It pebbled in my mouth and I swirled my tounge around it just to torture her. She moaned and yanked on my hair, pulling me back up to her lips. I went to unzip her leather pants and I slid them down her legs. I ran my hand up her thigh and felt her undergarments.

"God, how did you know I love lace boy shorts on a girl?" I gasped, fingering the edge of the silky lace. I pushed it aside and teased her clit a little.

"How did you know I love to be teased?" she panted, spreading her legs even wider. I kept on fingering her womanhood, but pulled her up by the waist to whisper in her ear.

"It's a talent."

"Oh, God!" she shouted, throwing her head back. I felt her getting wetter and hotter. I couldn't help myself, I inserted two fingers into her and she bucked her hips with a yelp at my intrusion. I leaned over to ravage her beautiful mouth again.

I was pretty sure most of that lipstick was on me now.

I twisted my fingers inside her, trying to find her g-spot. She screamed into my mouth and I smiled in triumph.

"Ah, jackpot." I whispered huskily as I squeezed her bundle of nerves between my fingers. I added a third didget and she started gasping for air, her arms around my neck, nails digging into my back. Those would show in the morning.

I started pumping my fingers in and out of her at a slow pace I knew would drive her up the wall. She clawed at my back harder and added grunts and senseless shouts to her gasping breaths. I started to go faster until my pace was completely insane. I continued to lavish her breasts, then I felt her walls tighten around me. I pulled back from her chest.

I went even faster.

"Cum for me, kitten." I purred to her. That broke her. With a scream, she came all over my hand. Her hot juices covering my fingers. I waited until her walls loosened and I slid my fingers out of her, licking them clean. Her juices were hot and tasted like sweet ambrosia. She was delicious.

I heard her breath slowing and she sat up, still panting.

"Oh God, Edward." she moaned against my shoulder. I lay her down on the pillows and kissed her tenderly before slowly sliding her soaked panties down her exsquisite legs. She unbuttoned my pants and slid them down even slower, taking my boxers with them. She grazed my head on purpose and then trailed her hand up my chest and wrapped it around my neck to pull my lips to her's.

She spread her legs wide and kissed down my throat.

"Are you sure?" I asked, stroking her neck. She nodded.

"Yes, just do it fast. Like ripping off a band-aid." she whispered.

Crap.

She was still a virgin.

I was actually shocked; she _was_ a criminal after all.

"Okay." I whispered. I cupped her right hip and as I touched my tip to her entrance, I felt her muscles tighten up.

"Shh, don't tense up, it'll only hurt more." I told her. She slowed down her agitated breathing and I felt her loosen up. I thrust in and quickly broke her barrior.

She yelped and I was motionless as she adjusted to me.

Finally, she wiggled her hips ever so slightly, and I took it as a sign to move and I started at a slow, gentle pace for her. She raised her hips to meet my thrusts and I started to go faster. I threw my hand out to clutch the wrought iron head board of my bed. I was pretty sure it would be dented with the grip I had on it.

"Oh God!" I shouted. She grunted and screamed with me. I kept a tight grip on her waist and then I slung her legs over my shoulders. She screamed shrilly as I pounded into her and I dropped down to kiss her hungrily.

"Edward! Uhh, shit!" she screeched, clawing at my arms and back. I growled and went even faster. She locked her ankles behind my back and I reached between our tangled, sweating bodies to press her clit with the pad of my thumb.

That did it.

She let out a huge shreik and I gave a thundering yell as we came together. I collapsed over her and slid out of her. She withdrew her legs from my waist and snuggled into my chest.

"Thank you Edward." she whispered. I smiled and leaned down to kiss her in the darkness. I pulled the covers over us and we quickly slipped into darkness.

_..../(~The Next Morning~)\...._

I woke up feeling sore. As in, so sore I didn't even want to breath.

Then I remembered last night and my eyes shot wide open. I expected to see her, without the mask, asleep in my arms.

But she wasn't there.

I sat up with a wince and looked around my spacious bedroom. Nothing. The black leather I thought would be there was gone. I couldn't hear any water running in the bathroom. I groaned and fell back onto the pillows. I turned to look at the window. A piece of paper on the nightdesk caught my eye.

I picked it up and read the note.

_Edward,_

_I'm sorry I had to go like this, but it's better for both of us if we just forget what happened last night. Don't think I regret it, because I don't. I don't regret a single second of it. Thank you, and I'm sorry,_

_Kitten_

I sighed with a sad smile. She'd used the nickname I'd given her.

I swallowed hard and rolled out of bed, limping towards the shower.

It was Christmas day, and I was driving my Volvo to Alice's place. I'd picked out a lot of presents for my niece, who was going to arrive in just a few weeks.

I unloaded all the presents for Jasper, Alice, and the squirt. The elevator was crowded with all the boxes and me, but at least no one else had to suffer of suffacation with me.

I knocked on Alice's apartment and Jasper answered.

"Hey Edward!" he greeted. We gave each other manly hugs and I clamped his shoulder.

"So where's the pregnant pixie? I want to see if you're taking care of my niece."

"Very funny Edward!" came Ali's voice from the living room. Jasper helped me with the presents and we dumped them under the tree. I ran to hug my little sister and rub her belly. Suddenly I felt a little push against my hand and I beamed.

"Aw, she kicked!" I said with a huge smile. Alice smiled and rubbed her tremendous belly.

"You look tired, sis." I noted, seeing the circles under her eyes. She nodded.

"Little rascal kept me up all night. I felt like she was kickboxing in there." she complained with a happy sigh.

"Hey Alice?!" called an unfamiliar voice from Alice's kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"We're out of-" she stopped mid-sentence and I looked up to see a tall young woman standing in the doorway. Her hair was waist-legnth and rich mahogany brown. Her skin was ivory pale. Her legs were impossibly long with those leather ankle boots. But it was her eyes that entranced me.

They were deep brown with gold freckles.

My eyes widened. Because as soon as I looked into her eyes, I knew who she was.

It was _her._

"What's up Bells?" Alice asked, ignoring the fact we were giving each other ga-ga eyes.

"Er, we're out of cranberry sauce, do you think Jasper can go get some?" she asked, not tearing her eyes away from me.

"Sure. Oh, Bella, this is my brother, Edward. Ed, this is my friend from work, Bella Swan." Alice said, introducing us. I stood and offered her my hand. She took it with a smile.

"Pleasure to meet you." I said.

"It's good to finally meet the mysterious Edward Cullen. Alice has told me all about you." she said. I turned to Alice.

"Nice to see she knows I like my privacy. She's mentioned you a few times as well, Bella." I said. Bella blushed delicately.

"As usual, Alice forgets about my privacy as well." she scoffed, giving Alice a look.

She shrugged.

Bella walked off to get Jasper and I turned to Alice, who was smiling like a cheschire cat.

"What's with that smile?" I asked cautiously. Alice gave a look that said 'duh!'.

"I saw how you were looking at my friend, Romeo. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I won't notice things." she smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"You think I like her?" I asked. Alice stared me down until I broke.

"Okay fine, I like her!" I exploded. She cocked an eyebrow.

"_Okay_, more than like her. I.... I don't what I feel about her." I sighed, running a hand through my hair and starting to pace. Alice chuckled.

"Aw, Ed, don't stress about it. Buy her a coffee, talk, get to know her. Who knows, she might like you back if she doesn't already. I saw those ga-ga eyes on both of you." she chuckled with a sly smile.

"Besides, I can totally see you two together. You have a lot in common you know." she commented. I sighed.

"Maybe I'll buy her a coffee or something." I admitted, leaning against the back of Alice's couch. She patted my arm with her tiny hand.

"Trust me, you two are fate."

After Bella and Jasper got back, Bella nodded to the kitchen and I followed her in.

"Well, this is unexpected." she started.

"Huh, you think?" I said, leaning against the counter. Bella wrung her hands.

"Listen, Edward, about this morning-"

"It's okay, I understand why you had to leave." I inturrpted her. She looked at me with wide eyes. She brushed away her side bangs.

"You do?" she whispered. I smiled.

"Well, you are Cat Woman. It's pretty logical to protect whatever's behind the mask." I reasoned quietly so Alice and Jasper wouldn't hear. She smiled and streatched up to kiss me, tangling her hands in my hair. I wrapped my arms around her waist, smiling against her lips. She sighed.

"Edward..." she whispered. I groaned quietly and lifted her onto the counter.

After about two minutes of making out and faking conversation for Alice and Jasper, we went back to the living room looking no differant than when we left. Of course Alice was eyeing us, but I gave her a look.

After recieving a beautiful Rolex watch, the missing CDs to my oldies collection, and tickets to a concert in New York in two weeks for Muse, I offered Bella a ride home with a hidden wink. She smiled and we said our goodbyes to Alice and Jasper.

Once we were alone in the elevator, I attacked her with kisses.

Once we were at my apartment, we took off our clothes in record time.

It was a merry Christmas indeed.

_Fin_


End file.
